Take me out!
by saly arlelt
Summary: Lovino esta enamorado de Antonio. Y Arthur se acaba de mudar con ellos. ¿Que es lo que pasara cuando Lovino se entere de lo que realmente siente? - Engmano y Spamano a full, espero que os guste, por leer no pasa nada D; Habra mas parejas muy random, como Holprus y Ruspol (si, son muy random) y otras mas normales como Franada y Gerita (muy implicito pero ahi esta :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hoy vengo con un proyecto de una pareja que me ha gustado mucho, pero de la que no encuentro muchas cosas, inglaterra x romano ! Eso si, este fic contendra bastante Spamano implicito, pero no digo mas que si no hago spoiler XDD Bueno, espero que disfruteis esta pareja tanto como lo hago yo ~**

**Personajes: Romano-Lovino, Inglaterra-Arthur, España-Antonio, Belgica-Emma, Francia-Francis, Prussia-Gilbert, Feliciano-Italia (pongo esto por si acaso xDD) **

**Hetalia no es mio (creo que es muy obvio, pero por si acaso lo pongo :/)**

La lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte. Toda la calle inundada. Ya quedaban pocas personas en la acera, por no decir nadie. Yo, a la intemperie maldecía por lo bajo la mala decición deshacer caso a mi hermano y no llevar paraguas. Claro, como el vive cerca de el instituto no le importa mojarse un poco. Corriendo debajo de la lluvia, casi me resbalo dos veces. La inspiración no venia a mi. Justo cuando mas la necesito no venia. Casi por llegar a casa me pare. ¿que sentido tenia correr debajo de la lluvia si igualmente te mojaras? Con ese pensamiento en mi mente afloje el paso dejando que la lluvia entrara plenamente en mi. Definitivamente cogería un resfriado mortal. Pero eso ahora no me importaba. Llegue a casa totalmente empapado de cabeza a pies y con dificultades abrí la puerta del piso. Deje mis cosas en el recibidor, el bastardo ya lo recogería luego. Chorreando agua por todos lados, acabe en el baño. Una ducha rápida y estuve listo. En cuanto salí de el lavabo note que las luces del salón estaban abiertas. Los ruidos de algún programa de comedia llegaban ligeramente igual que las risas de Antonio y alguna chica. Un nuevo ligue seguramente, pensé sintiendo ese sentimiento molesto en el pecho. Sin dignarme a entrar a la sala, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al pasar por enfrente de la cocina vi una luz encendida. ¡¿Un ladrón?! Con cuidado, me arme con una escoba y abrí lentamente la puerta de la cocina. Nada mas asomarme le vi. Era un tipo normal. Llevaba puesta una bufanda azul junto con una camiseta blanca.

La cosa mas extraña de su rostro eran sus cejas. Tenia unas cejas tan grandes que seguro que se podían aterrizar aviones allí. Lo mas extraño en lo que hacia, era que se estaba tomando una taza de te. Se estaba tomando una taza de te mientras leía mis revistas. ¡Se estaba tomando una taza de te mientras leía mis revistas y ademas se comía el cruasan que quería tomarme por la mañana!

-¡¿Quien cojones eres tu maldito bastardo?!

Casi al mismo tiempo en el que dije eso, me miro. Realmente no fue una mirada agradable. Ni mucho menos. En realidad casi me caigo del susto. Su mirada era simplemente... aterradora.

-La pregunta es, ¿Quien eres tu fuking bastard?

-Eh, eh y-yo MALDITO BASTARDO ESPAÑOL HAY UN ASESINO EN CASA VEN RAPIDO!

Rápidamente el idiota apareció con una olla en la cabeza y un palo en la mano

-Que pasa Lovi? Yo te protegeré!

Con una mirada llena de preocupación (como debía ser) me aparto hacia un lado y se encaro al cejon (cejon se queda poco para ese homicida!)

No se porque pero en cuanto le vio su mirada se relajo, aunque siguió con la cara de enfado que pocas veces le veía al bastardo.

-El no es un ladrón Lovi...

-Entonces quien cojones es?

-El es humano.

Un nervioso se instalo en mi ojo izquierdo. Esa era la prueba definitiva de que Antonio era el tipo mas idiota que hubiera podido conocer nunca. Ya le iba a soltar un par de insultos, cuando volví a escuchar la voz del cejas.

-Fuck you bloody wanker creo que en esta habitación ya sabemos que soy un humano, déjate de estupideces ahora mismo

Creo que si el cejon tuviera un cuchillo por aquí ya hubiera asesinado a Antonio tres veces

-Vete a la mierda Arthur! Que ahora estés aquí no significa que yo-

-Que significa que este aquí? Exijo una respuesta ahora mismo!

-Hey~ Que pasa por aquí ~

Y de repente apareció Emma por la puerta, lo que me faltaba!

-Emma! Dime quien es ese tío cejudo de allí!

-Cej-

-El es vuestro nuevo compañero de piso, ¿no es fantástico? ~

-No pienso vivir con dos chiflados odiosos!

-¡¿A quien llamas odioso si aun ni me conoces niño?!

-Igualmente seguirás siendo odioso!- ataco Antonio

-Tu cállate bastardo!-gritamos a la vez el cejas y yo. Creo que me podría acostumbrar a vivir con el ...

Vi como sonreía de lado y me miraba. Hice igual pero mire al bastardo.

-No es justo Lovi! Tendrías que estar de mi lado! Buaaaah- Y diciendo eso se fue de la cocina fingiendo lagrimas, pero dedicándole otra mirada con significado te-voy-a-matar-maldito-cejudo a el rubio.

Emma se seco las lagrimas por reírse tanto de nosotros y se giro para ir a buscar a Antonio.

El cejas y yo nos quedamos en silencio. El se acabo de tomar su te, mi cruasan (EL MIO!) y se quedo mirándome Yo estaba sentado en una silla mirándole también Me fije en sus ojos verdes. Casi parecían esmeraldas, realmente eran boni- Que estoy pensando! Son muy feos, si eso, feos!

-Y bien?- Esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, casi me dio un patatús oír su voz calmada!

-Y bien que?

-Quien eres?

-Y para que te lo habría de decir?

-Bueno, seremos compañeros de piso a partir de ahora, quiero saber con quien estaré viviendo el próximo medio año. Creo que esas son razones suficientes.

-Esta bien bastardo, soy Lovino Vargas y tengo 17 años y estoy en mi primer año de carrera, con eso te basta?

-Claro, perdóname por ser tan maleducado antes. Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, tengo 21 años y vengo de Londres.

-Ah... Hay algo que no me has explicado.

-El que?

-Como haces para parecer tan viejo teniendo solo 21 años?

Vi como su ojo derecho entraba en un tic nervioso. Sonreí y le dedique una sonrisa burlona. Ja! Nadie puede insultar a Lovino Vargas y salir como si nada!

De pronto su mirada se relajo y me miro con superioridad. Eso no me gustaba nada, no.

Su risa resonó por toda la cocina. Yo entrecerré los ojos y lo mire con cuidado. Ese tipo no me gustaba para nada.

-En la primera cosa que pensé cuando te vi era que no podías ser mas imbécil, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que insultas bien. Aunque sigas siendo un niño mimado.

-Niño mimado tu madre! Aquí el imbécil es Antonio no se si te habías dado cuenta!

-Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo

De un momento a otro ya había recogido todas las cosas que había estado utilizando en la mesa, y ya se iba a ir de la estancia cuando se giro, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

-Oh, por cierto, respetare tus gustos musicales.- Diciendo eso se fue dejando me solo. Que había querido decir co-.. Me fije en la revista que tenia entre las manos y que había estado utilizando para deshacerme de mi odio hacia Arthur. Era una revista de princesas Disney.

-VETE A LA MIERDA CEJUDO INGLES!

* * *

Una vez mas calmado en mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Vale si, sabia que alguien vendría a vivir con nosotros, y si, Antonio me dijo que era hoy, y para que mentir, ¡me olvide completamente de que vendría hoy! Ese tal Arthur era muy extraño. ¿A os 21 años y ya bebía te como un ancianito de 80? Eso era algo que no podía admitir. Para nada. Ya tenia bastante con un bastardo de 22 años que se la pasaba ligando y saliendo con sus amigos y que después me acosaba a mi como un niño pequeño para que ahora tuviera que soportar a un tío de 21 que parecía viejo. Si se le ocurría meterse conmigo y obligarme a hacer cosas... De pronto se me apareció una imagen mental de ese cejon y yo haciendo cosas, pervertidas.. O-osea no ese tipo de cosas, ya sabéis, be-beber te como viejos, n-no...

-AAAAGH MALDITO BASTARDO!

-Oye Lovi, se que me llamas así pero no hace falta gritarlo al mundo- decía Antonio haciendo ver como si le hubieran clavado una flecha en el pecho.

-N-no hablaba de ti bastardo..

-Entonces me has sustituido? Buaaaah Lovi, ya no me quieres!- grito mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, puede que demasiada. ¡Si esque podía ser muy pesado si se lo proponía!

-Quítate de encima estúpido!

En cuanto logre que se separara un poco, vi como su cara se volvía extraña.

-Por que tienes toda la cara sonrojada Lovi?~

Al recordar lo que me había imaginado me puse aún mas rojo y me cubrí la cara con las manos. El español medito algo y después de un suspiro se sentó a mi lado. Le mire curioso por lo que iba a decir, mientras intentaba quitarme de la cabeza esas imágenes tan... ¡asquerosas! Eso, asquerosas. Y no es como si hubiera dudado de q-

-Mira Lovi... Creo que hemos de hablar ya de lo que te tuve que hablar hace unos años, pero es mejor que lo hablemos ahora a que no lo hablemos y que lo aprendas de otra parte.

-Que mier-

-Cuando nos hacemos mayores, comenzamos a tener, digamos necesidades.. Se que tu lo sabes, pero hay que saber las consecuencias, porque si tienes una novia, se que tu eres mayor para, ejem, tener sex-

Si pensaba que mi cara no se podía poner mas roja, estaba equivocado, porque con esa ''charla'', el maldito bastardo me estaba pintando la cara con pintalabios rojo intenso!

-¡Todo eso ya lo se idiota!

-Bueno Lovi, eres como mi hermanito adorable, no podía estar sin darte esta charla por mucho tiempo mas- decía mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Con esas palabras mi corazón se rompió un poco mas. Si, su hermano pequeño. No lo se pero cada vez que decía eso, me dolía el pecho mucho. Y me daban ganas de llorar.

-Lovi, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? ¿Lovi-love?

-No, no me pasa nada. V-voy al baño un momento... Solo estoy un poco mareado...

-Vale Lovi, yo preparare la cena!- anuncio con su energía de siempre. Yo solo salí del cuarto, y me dirigí a la habitación de al lado, mi refugio secreto desde hacia ya muchos años. Allí era donde se guardaban los trastos viejos, la habitación de invitados cuando Gilbert o Francis visitaban a Antonio.

Sin mirar mucho a mi alrededor abrí la puerta de golpe y después de cerrarla sin mucho cuidado me tire a la cama llorando, desahogando todos mis sentimientos. A veces Galiciano decía que estaba enamorado. Pero yo lo negaba con todas las fuerzas. Ahora se que es verdad. Todos estos sentimientos... Lo que siento cuando me mira de esa forma cariñosa, cuando me abraza y me dice que soy especial. Y los celos que siento cuando Emma viene a casa y el parece embobado con ella. Y lo peor es que no soy capaz de odiarla porque ella es buena. Y no se porque mi corazón late por el.

Entre sollozo y sollozo una mano acaricia mi cabeza con ternura. Me asusto y casi alto de la cama. Con los ojos borrosos de las lagrimas veo que se trata de Arthur. Sin saber porque le abrazo y lloro. Aunque sea un desconocido casi no me importa, necesito consuelo ahora. Si no siento que me desmoronare.

El corresponde mi abrazo y me acaricia otra vez la cabeza para que me calme. Yo lloro sobre su hombro, lamentándome por ser lo que soy. Por ser su hermanito preciado. Por haberle conocido. Por todas las cosas que siento. Porque no es justo que la vida me haga esto. Yo no lo quiero sentir, pero lo siento.

Cuando me calmo, me separo rápidamente del cejon, sonrojado y secándome las lagrimas. El me mira como si me comprendiera.

-Y-yo, l-lo siento p-por llorar y..

-Calma Lovino... Se como te sientes. Antonio es un imbécil no?- me dice sonriente.

De un momento siento que puedo confiar en el. Completamente.

* * *

**Que tal? Esta mal? Esta bien? Quereis que continue? Buah, igual lo continuare porque me gusta mucho XDDDDDD Hasta el siguiente capitulo, si hay algo que tengais que decir sera bien recibido (dejen reviews e-e) ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capitulo (en verdad ya estaba escrito, solo espere unos dias para ver si gustaba *se siente mala* XD) Espero que os guste mucho! Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior hubo una errata, El nombre de Feliciano me lo cambiaron por Galiciano o algo asi :C En verdad ese tan Galiciano es Feli XDDD *maldice al corrector* Bueno, espero que lo disfruteis!~**

* * *

-Calma Lovino... Se como te sientes. Antonio es un imbécil no?- me dijo sonriente.

-S-si... -respondí apenado.

-Vale, pues ahora me explicas que ha pasado para que vengas a mi habitación a llorar y a abrazarme sin conocerme.

-EH? Tu habitación?

-Si, si no te habías fijado me he mudado AQUI y si entras un poco mas dentro de ese asunto podrás ver que solo hay tres habitaciones.

Mi cara se torno mas roja de lo que ya estaba. Era estúpido, como no pude pensar en eso cuando decidí entrar a este cuarto para llorar? Decidí hacerme bolita y olvidarme de todo, si al cejas no le gustaba ya se podía ir a la mierda un poco.

Y otra vez esa mano acariciando mi cabeza. Aparte la mano rápidamente, sorprendido por el contacto. No esperaba que el ingles se tomara tantas molestias por consolarme realmente.

-Te gusta Antonio verdad?

-Eh? N-no! Para nada!

-Así? Entonces que fue ese silencio después de que te llamara hermanito?

-...

-...

-Me has estado espiando?

-No, digamos que todo lo que se hace en tu habitación se oye en la mía y a la inversa.

-E-e-e-entonces Fr-fr-fr-francis no mintió, m-m-me escucho?

En ese momento quería morirme. Morirme y que mi cadáver fuera enterrado a mil metros bajo tierra. Si era cierto lo que decía Arthur...

_**Flashblack**_

_-Hey Lovino, veo que ayer te lo pasaste muy bien haciendo lo que los dos sabemos ~ _

_Un confundido Lovino miraba a Francis con una cara incrédula y enfadada._

_-Deja de inventarte cosas Frances pervertido!_

_-Yo no me invento nada mon ami, pero si tenias tantas necesidades el próximo día las puertas de mi cuarto están abiertas para ti ~_

_-Vete al infierno francés estúpido!_

_Por dentro Lovino se preguntaba como podía haber tantas coincidencias en lo que decía el francés y lo que paso en su cuarto ayer ( dejemos lo en un asunto entre la mano de lovino y sus regiones vitales) _

_**Fin flashback**_

-Que pasa con Francis?- dijo Arthur con la cara seria, sacándome de mis recuerdos traumatizantes.

-Le conoces?

-Mas que eso, es un enfermo mental que no me deja de acosar todos los días..-me explico con los ojos en blanco.

-Lose, créeme que lose...

-Te ha hecho algo ese bastardo?- Frunció el ceño mas de lo que se le podría fruncir. Si es que este tío ya era un abuelo de sangre.

-No... solo que sale con sus comentarios pervertidos a donde quiera que vaya.. Aunque cuando tenia 11 años... M-me toco el culo..-Eso lo dije en una voz mas baja.

_-_Ademas de violador es pederasta! Si esque lo denuncio, yo lo denuncio en cuanto pueda- Hizo el gesto de levantarse de la cama. ¿De verdad le iba a denunciar? Que tío...

-Igualmente Antonio es mas pederasta que el, tendrías que verlo cuando me acosa en el sofá, aunque eso era cuando era un niño...

-Si, no se que tienen las personas con los niños pequeños.

-Sera que nos consideran mas monos

-Mono tu? No has visto en la manera que se te queda la cara cuando te enfadas, como estreñido.

Vale, pensaba que era un buen tipo, pero lo retiro, ¡Es el peor cejudo que haya existido en toda la historia de la humanidad!

-No te has visto tu cara! Se te queda como un abuelo pasa!

-¿Un abuelo pasa? ¿No podías inventarte otra cosa mejor verdad?

-Cállate hijo de la gran put-

Me quede paralizado cuando lo vi. Justo encima de la mesa y semi escondido entre las miles de cajas con objetos (estúpidamente y seguramente sin valor) personales, estaba el disco EL DISCO.

-AHHHHH!- corrí emocionado hacia el escritorio del cejotas y coji el disco nombrado. Empece a hiperventilar, y a (como solía decir un amigo, creo que se llama Kiku, de mi hermano) fangirlear (N-no es como si me estuviera llamando chica, s-solo es un termino..)

-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE LO TENGAS!- comenze a dar saltitos por la habitación, casi no me lo podía creer, que Arthur tuviera el album especial (¡que se había acabado en todas las tiendas!) de Franz Ferdinand!

Podía notar la emoción de Arthur en sus ojos. Claro, que yo estaba aún mas emocionado abrazando al CD con mis brazos y mirándolo como si fuera una reliquia.

-¿Te gustan Franz Ferdinand?

-¿Como no me iba a gustar? ¡Es genial!

-No sabes cuanto me supuso conseguir ese CD, casi se lo tuve que arrebatar a una chica que iba con unas pintas... Ese CD no hubiera estado bien en su casa!

-¿Lo podemos escuchar? Por favor!

-Bueno, tengo una condición.

Esas palabras no me supusieron nada bueno. Nada nada bueno.

-Depende de lo que sea- repondi cauteloso, no iba a caer en ninguna trampa suya, por bien hecha que fuera!

-Veras, a mi me cae muy mal Antonio, mucho. Hemos tenido varios... roces. Y digamos que me gustaría fastidiarle un poco. Así que si quieres escuchar este hermoso CD tendrás que pensar algo para que pueda fastidiar a Antonio.

Considerando las cosas, esa oferta no estaba mal. Ver sufrir a Antonio después de lo que me hacia (inconscientemente, pero lo hacia), no estaba tan mal.

-¡Trato hecho bastardo cejudo!

-Cejudo tu madr-

-Y que tengo que hacer para molestarle?

-Mmmm... veamos... Tu le quieres verdad?

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse otra vez, ¿esque mi cara tenia que tener color siempre o que?

-P-p-p-por q-q-q-que lo d-d-dices? No me gusta!

-Eso no es lo que decías hace un rato.- su mirada destacaba superioridad. Estúpido bastardo!

-Bien, o lo tomas o lo dejas. Yo solo te diré una cosa, Antonio es bastante, ejem posesivo con sus cosas, así que..

-Así que que cejas?- no soportaba que la gente me viniera con indirectas cuando las cosas se podían decir directamente!

-Tenemos que fingir que hacemos cosas de parejas delante de Antonio.

Ok eso fue muy directo. MUCHO.

-Ch-ch-che?

-Eso. Piénsalo bien, salimos ganando los dos, Yo fastidio a Antonio haciendo ver que te quito de su lado, y de paso podemos sacar a la luz los verdaderos sentimientos del muy imbécil Yo solo lo propongo.

Lo medite durante unos segundos (sonrojado claro) y llegue a una conclusión. El bastardo cejon tenia buenas ideas.

-B-bueno vale. Acepto, pero no te pases o te denunciare de pedofilo!

-Quien aparte de los bastardos de Francis y Antonio querría aprovecharse de ti?

-Te voy a matar cejudo con estreñimiento!

Hice el gesto de golpearlo, pero un ruido de la puerta me desconcentro. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Arthur me empujo contra la pared y me sujeto la barbilla, tal como si fuera a besarme. No pude reaccionar y de un momento para otro, teníamos a un Antonio en shock mirándonos como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Arthur me solto y puso las manos en el aire, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Bueno bueno Lovino parece que nos han pillado

-Q-q-q-q-que significa esto? Quitale las manos de encima a Lovino acosador!- grito Antonio (súbitamente enfadado) lanzándose a el cejas (como un estúpido)

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, saque fuerzas de donde no las tenia y me interpuse entre Antonio y Arthur.

-El no ha hecho n-nada que yo no quisiera- dije sonrojado, mirando a otra parte que no fuera la cara de Antonio, que por cierto estaba demasiado sorprendido, casi se le salían los ojos.

-Entonces que demonios hacíais?- podía podía ver como Arthur se reía interiormente, lo sabia, y lo mire con un poco de odio. (los ingleses me caen mal, no se si lo habíais notado)

-Solo le estaba diciendo una cosa, no hace falta que te preocupes miss drama

Antonio ya estaba a punto de lanzarse a pegar a Arthur cuando por suerte llego una Emma contenta a salvarnos.

-Venga va, toda la paella que esta en la mesa no se va a comer sola~

* * *

Parecía que el enfado se le paso a Antonio en cuanto toco la paella. Una gran sonrisa se planto en su cara. Parecía que todo lo sucedido respecto al cejas y a mi se le había olvidado. No puede evitarme sentirme un poco molesto.

-Y bien Lovino?~ Te estas llevando muy bien con Arthur ~ -Emma nos miro con una cara de sospecha ¿pervertida?

-Ehh si yo..

-Simplemente tenemos los mismos gustos. Tampoco es para tanto. Pero tengo que decir que Lovino es muy mono.

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-que?- a Antonio se le había quitado totalmente el buen humor. En cambio a Emma parecía que se iba a desmayar ¿de la emoción? Y Arthur sonreía de lado, disfrutando del sufrimiento de Antonio. Yo solo pude quedarme quieto sin decir nada sonrojado. N-no es que me hubiera gustado ese comentario, solo es mi función!

-Ejem, bueno pasando del tema quería decir que el sábado van a venir a comer Francis y Gilbert.

-Me niego- dijimos a la vez Arthur y yo (como no)

-Venga Arthur, que también vendrá Alfred, no seas tan cejudo por una vez!

-Espera espera, has dicho Alfred?- parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de un momento para otro.

-Quien mierdas es Alfred para que te pongas así Arthur?- osea tengo derecho a saber quien es no? Digo yo..

-Huy Lovino, no te habrás puesto celoso no? Tranquilo, el no es mi novio o nada parecido.

-No me había puesto celoso! Y aun no me has dicho quien cojones es!

-El es un chico que estuvo viviendo conmigo durante unos años. Tiene tu edad, esta acabando bachillerato. Espera, si esta acabando bachillerato como es que tu estas en primer año de carrera?

-Porque voy a cumplir 18 enseguida estúpido!

-Estúpido tu niñato!

-Parece que os lleváis bien no?- pregunto Emma contenta (eso es raro)

-Si, muy bien- conteste de forma irónica Aunque no se si Antonio lo habrá pillado, porque hizo una cara de perrito cuando dije eso.

-Deja de mirar así a Lovino, sabes de sobra que lo decía en ironía

Ahora, un poco mas relajado, siguió comiendo como si nada. El cejudo hablaba con Emma de cosas estúpida, mientra yo me concentraba en mi plato de paella.

-Oh!- el bastardo pareció recordar alguna cosa- También vendrá Elaine. Espero que estés preparado Arthur.- dijo, con un toque de maldad

La cara de Arthur emblanqueció. ¿Quien cojones era Elaine?

* * *

**Y bien? que les pareció? malo? muy malo? bueno? regular? Dejen reviews para saberlo, porque esta vez si que no tengo nada comenzado para el tercer capitulo y si no se que tal ha ido me tardare mas :CC **

**Por cierto, quería agradecer a las dos personas que me dejaron review, hacen a esta señorita feliz *hug* *^* ~ Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, supongo que subire el proximo el miercoles o asi, no aseguro nada, porque ultimamente me estoy quedando sin ideas T_T **

**Adios, hasta pronto, dejen reviews ~ Quien sera Elaine? Que relacion tendra con Arthur? Ustedes que piensan?~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaaaaale se que me he pasado esta vez, pero esque no me llegaba la instiracion DD: Nadie dejo review, si no os gusto nose... por lo menos decid que esta mal para que lo corrija o algo XDDD (se siente mala escritora)**

**Y pasando de las cosas malas, debo decir que este capitulo es basicamente de presentaciones (si queridos, sale Alfred *^*) **

**A Holanda le he puesto el nombre de Vincent (nose me parece cuqui ;3) y gilbert etc etc ya lo sabeis quien son no? No? XD **

**Bueno, espero que disfruteis de la lecturilla esta~ x33**

* * *

Frunciendo el ceño, observé con cuidado a Arthur. Ya había recuperado el color normal, pero igualmente seguía serio. Con un gesto se excusó amablemente para dejar la mesa, i todos nos quedamos en silencio. Seguí comiendo la paella sin mirar a Antonio, un poco molesto con el en verdad, ya que Arthur me caía bien, y realmente no me gustaba que las personas de a mi alrededor se pelearan en mi presencia (algo extraño para el carácter explosivo que tengo).

Emma rápidamente acabo el plato, y con una caricia en el hombro de el bastardo se fue a acostar en el sofá. Últimamente siempre se quedaba hasta tarde. No es que me desagradara ella, en verdad le tenia mucho cariño, pero sufría igualmente en que algún día pudiera surgir algo entre Antonio y ella. Eso me dolía un poco más de lo que quería aceptar.

Suspire. Saliendo de mis pensamientos mire a Antonio. Estaba con su Iphone. ¡Si es que el podía tener su Iphone y sus ordenadores mientras que yo solo tenia que conformarme con el Nokia mata-personas!

Le mire fijamente y se pareció darse cuenta, porque dejo el móvil a un lado.

-¿Que pasa Lovi?- me pregunto, con aires curiosos

-Aún no me dices porque Arthur se esta quedando con nosotros. Y a este paso Emma también lo hará creo yo.

-Ey! Que yo solo estoy aquí hasta que mi hermano venga a recogerme! No sabía que te molestaba tanto que este cerca de ti Lovi!- grito Emma, haciéndose la dolida, como no..

-No me molesta, pero quiero saber las razones por que Arthur esta aquí Antonio- dije poniendo énfasis en su nombre. No iba a irme a dormir sin saber porque estaba aquí el cejudo.

-Ah bueno... sobre eso... Como el ultimo mes no pudimos pagar todo el alquiler pues decidí que podíamos alquilar una habitación...

-Eso ya lo se estúpido, ahora dime algo que no sepa, ¡como por ejemplo porque tienes a un enemigo viviendo en tu casa bastardo!

-Eso es porque bueno, le comente a Francis que tenía que encontrar un compañero más de piso, y el me dijo que tenía a la persona perfecta. Confié en el y me presento a Arthur. Es verdad que hemos tenido muchos roces en el pasado, pero eso no quita el que estuve casi toda la infancia con el en la escuela hasta que se fue a Londres y dejo Barcelona, por eso le tengo un poquito de cariño...¡Pero solo es una migaja comparado con el odio que le tengo! ¡Me pone de los nervios y es un señorito que hace lo que se le da la gana y, y.. es demasiado pulido!

Me dieron ganas de reír porque esa definición me sonaba demasiado a alguien que conocía. Pero por lo menos ya sabía la razón de la estadía de Arthur en esta casa.

-Me estas describiendo a Roderich- vi como su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa total- ¿No será que tu odio es irracional? Porque yo no le veo nada demasiado malo a Arthur...

-Tengo mis razones..

-Pues dimelas de una vez coño que no quiero estarme todo el día con esto.

El bastardo solo sonrió y se levanto, recogiendo los platos de la mesa. Le mire, esperando una respuesta. Cuando acabo, se acerco a mi, y sonriendo me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo que ya me lo explicaría.

* * *

El resto de la noche me la pase en mi habitación, pensando en Arthur. Y me acorde de Elaine. ¿Quien podría ser? ¿Una antigua novia? Ya me daría cuenta el sábado... Ahora no valía la pena pensar mucho en ello...

* * *

El sábado llego rápidamente. La semana paso tranquila. Arthur y yo nos hablamos mucho durante el tiempo. Descubrí muchas cosas de el. Primero de todo es que había estado viviendo en Barcelona durante quince años hasta que tuvo que volver a Londres (su ciudad natal) por los estudios. Su familia es toda de Londres a excepción de su padre que nació y creció en Madrid, aunque tampoco me dijo muchas cosas de su familia. Solo se que tiene una hermana que se llama Alice y otro hermano que es Scott. Ellos viven en Londres. En verdad toda su familia esta viviendo allí.

También me entere de que trabaja como camarero en un restaurante de el centro mientras acababa su carrera de médico. Puede ser un cejotas refinado, pero en verdad mola mucho... ¡No es porque me guste su manera de ser o algo así!

Mientras me arreglaba pensé levemente en Antonio. Estos días me tenía de cabeza. Con sus caricias "fraternales" me estaba deprimiendo aún mas. ¿Por que? Porque a la vez que me acariciaba me recordaba cuanto me quería como su hermanito. ¡Si es que yo no quiero ser su jodido hermano joder! ¡Que para eso están Paulo y María leche! Si quiere amor fraternal que se marche otra vez a Madrid con sus padres...

Pero últimamente ya no me esta afectando tanto.. ¡Sí! Es verdad, ¿no había dicho ya que entre Arthur y yo le estamos haciendo salir celos? Cada vez que Antonio nos ve, el cejas hace algo para que se ponga furioso, ¡y vaya que si se pone furioso! Pero lo malo es que sus celos solo son fraternales...

Sacudí la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar más en ello. En eso tocaron el timbre. Las molestas voces de los imbéciles se oían a kilómetros. Salí de el cuarto viendo como Arthur era acosado por Francis y Gilbert picaba a Antonio con tonterías y este sonreía bobamente. Una panda de idiotas eran todos...

Ayudando a Emma a poner la mesa me explico bobadas sobre su hermano (el cual estaba sentado en el sofá junto a los idiotas sin hacer una mierda en su vida).

El salón estaba más ruidoso que nunca, parecía que fueran gallinas. Y lo peor es que todavía faltaban dos personas... En pensar eso, el timbre sonó, y rápidamente fui a abrir. Todo paso muy rápido en realidad.

En lo que iba a abrir, Arthur salía de la cocina (que está enfrente de la entrada, como no..) y yo abría la puerta. Si hubiera sabido que conocería al estúpido americano de los cojones no habría abierto nunca coño! Por que sí, allí estaba. Un rubio con gafas, alto (más que yo), con una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental. La cazadora marrón con la bandera de estados unidos en un lado y su camiseta horrorosamente sosa de _"I love U.S.A" _hacían saber que seguramente fuera de Estados Unidos, o simplemente un fanático loco de el susodicho país. O las dos cosas a la vez. Pero contra todas mis expectativas, lo que más me molestó con diferencia no fue ni su aspecto de súper héroe ni sus horribles ropas (no es que yo fuera un fanático de la ropa, pero siempre que veo a alguien con mal gusto no puedo evitar quejarme, es mi lado italiano) Lo que más me molesto con diferencia fue su voz chillona con evidente acento y que se lanzara sobre Arthur. Si, como lo oís, se lanzo sobre Arthur, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo de la sorpresa. Y yo me quede en la puerta con un tic en el ojo, mientra les observaba.

-Déjame en paz Alfred!

-Iggy! Cuanto tiempo! ¿Por que no me has llamado? Me siento rechazado! ¡Tienes que llamar al héroe de vez en cuando Iggy!

Y de la nada aparecieron todos los imbéciles y se echaron encima de ellos dos. Y sí, otra vez afirmo que el bastardo español grito "¡Abrazo grupal!" Sin ningún motivo. Y también cabe decir que el cejas se situó a mi lado escapando de la pandilla de locos (en la cual no estaba incluido Vincent, el seguía en el sofá viendo la televisión)

-No me puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos, ¡me han hecho daño!- me dijo, sobándose un hombro. Comprendía su dolor, más de una vez Antonio me había hecho lo mismo con más personas aún.

Iba a contestar cuando tocaron el timbre (¡¿No podían venir todos a la vez verdad?!). Seguramente sería la chica esa, Elaine creo que se llamaba ¿no?

Abrí la puerta y vi a una chica baja, con dos coletas atadas con unos lazos blancos. Llevaba gafas, y sus ojos eran claramente azules. Tenía un gran parecido con el tal Alfred (todavía no me creo que tenga mi edad) y juraría que son hermanos de sangre. Aunque se podía palpar la timidez que emitía, sobretodo al abrazar a un osito de peluche blanco. Realmente era muy bonita, y si no fuera porque llevaba una camiseta demasiado escotada y la faldilla por medio muslo (aunque no se le viera gran cosa).

Enseguida enrojeció al verme, y con una suave voz se presento.

-Hola, soy Elaine, me dijeron que iba a haber una comida. Tu debes ser Lovino verdad?

-Claro que si, para por favor, una señorita como tu no debería esperar nunca~-sacando a relucir mis encantos italianos, le cogí de la mano y con un gesto amable la acerque a mi (Quizás si comienzo a salir con alguien me olvide de Antonio..).

-Sei bellissima Elaine- susurré cerca de ella, sosteniéndole dócilmente sin que se sintiera intimidada. Todos esos años con el abuelo Carlo me sirvieron para algo, ya que pronto (mas de lo que me esperaba) la chica se sonrojo y aparto la mirada nerviosa pero contenta.

La solté y le sonreí con gracia conduciéndola al salón. Al abrir la puerta una batalla campal se estaba produciendo.

Por un lado estaba el grupo de Arthur, Gilbert y Alfred y por el otro el de Francis, Emma y Antonio. (Vincent extrañamente estaba con los imbéciles) Gilbert gritaba como loco a Antonio sin parar.

-¡Que te he dicho que The offspring son mejor que esa mierda a la que llamáis...

-Serrat no es una mierda! Por lo menos compone las canciones el!

-Antonio tiene razón, como que me llamo Emma que Serrat es mejor!

-Nunca creí que estaria en contra tuya hermana, pero creo que The offspring son mejores que Serrat.

-Tienes razón! The offspring molan mucho! And shup up fool spanish!

-Kesesese ves como tenía razón Toño?

-Déjame contradecirte mon ami, Serrat tiene una calidad que...

-I am the hero so I say that The offspring are better!

-Así se habla Alfred, te eduque bien! Ahora enséñales quien manda.

Y forcejeando por el poder de controlar la música, el mando se fue volando a parar justamente a mi cara.

Agarre el mando y lo alcé. Todos pusieron la atención en mi. Yo decidía, tenía el control. O iba con los imbéciles o con los ñoños. Y como podréis haber predecido lance el mando justo en medio del odioso reproductor de música.

-Si desperdiciáis vuestro tiempo no es culpa mía, pero no hagáis esperar a Elaine.- dije fríamente lanzando una mirada de odio a todos los implicados. Rápidamente se giraron, y dieron paso a dos fenómenos extraños. Mucho.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo por hoy ^^ Quiero aclarar una cosa, no va a haber mucho Rocan (romano x canadà) a menos que querais, pero Elaine va a tener un gran papel en el fic. Uno muy muy grande, puede que hasta mayor que Antonio (nah, mi Toño tendra igual protagonismo :P) Y elegi el nombre Elaine porque, nose, me gusta XD**

**Si teneis alguna duda de edades o algo podeis preguntar, no muerdo :P XD **

**Y ahora os hago una pregunta, no se si poner a Italia en el siguiente capitulo o a Portugal (porque me gustan mucho los dos *-* asi que pregunto, cual quereis que salga? Si alguien vota (aunque solo sea un voto lo tomare en cuenta. **

**Hasta despues, recuerden que si no dejan reviews me tardare como otro mes (se pega un tiro)**

**PD: Tengo que decir que si aparece Italia aparecera Alemania y si va Portugal sera Seychelles (no quiere decir que sean pareja.. osi= ok no xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis~^O^ Se que llevo mucho tiempo por aquí, pero chicos, cuando no se tiene inspiracion no se tiene ;A; Sin mas preambulos os dejo en capitulos, espero que os guste~*^***

* * *

Arthur se levanto súbitamente de el suelo (tirando de paso a Francis) y camino con tanta fuerza hacia nosotros que hasta me dio un poco de miedo (Solo un poco!). Y la abrazo. Abrazo a Elaine. Como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Esta, sorprendida y tímida le correspondió. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Arthur le susurraba cosas en la oreja, mientras acariciaba una de sus dos coletas. Y yo sentía rabia. ¡¿Porque tenía que estar Arthur abrazando a esa p...?! No, digo ¡¿Porque tenia que estar Arthur abrazando a mi nueva conquista?! No es que me molestara que ella le estuviera abrazando, es decire, el, ella, yo... AHG!

-Bien bien mon amour Arthur, suelta ya a Elaine. No deberías estar con ella, ya no estáis saliendo. Saliendo? Esa si que era una noticia nueva para mi. Arthur se sonrojo y soltó a Elaine, mientras ella se acariciaba una de las coletas con frenesí.

-Eso ya lo se stupid frog!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada ya estábamos todos en la mesa, con un caos total en lo que se refiere a hablar. El cejon gritándole a el bastardo, la pequeña canadiense acariciando a su oso de peluche, el rubiales americano comiendo sin parar mientras que Francis hablaba sin parar con Gil de que guapa se veía Emma. Siempre vigilando que Vincent estuviera suficientemente ocupado en echar maldiciones al bastardo que escuchando como hablaban del culo de su hermana.

Y yo como siempre sentado en la silla sin nada que hacer me cabree i salí de la sala. Sin que nadie lo notara. Claramente yo no soy como el tonto de Feli que tan solo entrar en una estancia ya estaba siendo estimado por todos.

La tarde paso tranquila. Me quede en mi cuarto un rato hasta que Elaine me aviso de que todos iban a ver una película. Me apunte y acabamos viendo " Cinderella man" por petición de los señoritos. Acabo siendo bastante buena. Un poco lenta, pero ¡vaya que dan golpes!

Ya por la noche, en cuanto todos se fueron Arthur y yo recogimos el estropicio hecho por los imbéciles y Antonio.

-Oye Arthur... ¿Que es eso de que fuiste novio de Elaine?

-Aah, eso, yo... Bueno es verdad. Pero ya es pasado. No tenemos nada.

-V-vale..

-¿Estas interesado en ella? Porque si quieres invitarla a salir por mi no hay problema, ya no siento nada hacia ella

-Sabes bien que ahora tengo a otra persona en mente...

De la nada se abrió la puerta del comedor con rapidez y salio Antonio con su típica cara de estúpido. -¿Quien te gusta? ¿La conozco? ¡Dime Lovi!

Si no fuera porque el cejas chillo de una manera muy femenina para su condición (y vaya chillido que dio, a este paso pensare que sus cejas son amplificadores) por la manera imprevista de la entrada de Antonio yo me hubiera desmayado o algo peor. Y por esa razón echamos de la sala a Antonio a golpes para después ir a mi habitación, los dos con el corazón agitado de las emociones. En cuanto estuvimos seguros de que el bastardo no nos oía susurramos todos los insultos que sabíamos mientras yo me golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared y Arthur intentaba calmar su corazón. ¡Esas no son formas de entrar en una habitación!

Tras unos minutos de calma, tranquilos ya, Arthur me explico unas historias sobre brujería. Siento que si el cejas no estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos ya habría roto en lágrimas. El solo pensar en que el bastardo me podría descubrir aterrorizaba mis pensamientos.

-Y entonces Scott se trajo a casa un conejo. ¡El muy bastardo me mordió 6 veces! Yo le odiaba, en realidad odio a los conejos. Creo que Scott le trajo solo para molestar me.

-Pff si es lo contrario a mi hermano. El se la pasa llorando y deseando bien al mundo. La de veces que he tenido que protegerle de los abusones... ¡Y ahora se la pasa con el macho patatas!

-Ludwing? Bueno, he de admitir que no me agradan mucho los alemanes.

-Y que lo digas... Sabes, creo que me voy a dormir. Lárgate.

-¡No me ordenes nada enano! Ahora me quedo a dormir aquí. Haz sitio.

Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco. Mis mejillas enrojecieron e inconscientemente me hice a un lado.

-¿Te sientes bien Lovino? Si quieres me voy a mi-

-N-no me molestas, solo, solo tengo frío...

Sin añadir nada mas se acostó junto a mi.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a las noches con Alfred cuando era niño. Siempre pedía que me quedara junto a el por las noches.

-Y-yo no te he pedido nada.

-Hasta los 14 años se metía en mi cama el muy infeliz- recordaba, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Solo hasta los catorce? ¿Ahora ya no lo hace?- Cerro los ojos momentáneamente. Serio como el macho patatas me miro, podría decir que hasta dolido

-Alfred... El ya no vive conmigo.

-¿Porque?

-El se escapo. Prefiere vivir con su novio antes que con un viejo amargado. ¿Normal verdad?- suspiro con una sonrisa amarga- pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Fue hace tres años. Ahora estamos bien pero pasamos un año entero sin hablarnos, ¿Lo puedes creer? Igualmente no se porque te estoy contando esto...

Y ahí venia otra vez ese sentimiento. De inutilidad. Seguro que Arthur recordaba a Alfred y le sustituía por- De repente una mano acaricio mi cara con delicadeza.

-No pienses que te estoy utilizando para recordar tiempos pasados. Si quisiera recordar mejor llamaría a Alfred. Ahora estoy contigo, Lovino Vargas y no me voy a ir.

Con una caricia en la mejilla, un beso en la frente y unas palabras de buenas noches se durmió. ¿Estoy realmente enamorado de Antonio?

* * *

Frente al espejo arreglo mi pelo. Un poco de crema solar en la piel y estoy listo. Cojo la chaqueta del colgador con las llaves mientras enciendo el móvil. Una rápida comprobación de mi ropa en el espejo y salgo de casa. El aire frío de la mañana me golpea en la cara y subo mas el cuello de la chaqueta, quedando totalmente tapado. Y ya en la calle camino, con la música al máximo hasta llegar al parque y me siento en el banco mas cercano a la entrada. En verdad la mañana esta bastante tranquila. Solo se oyen a algunos niños que juegan por los alrededores. Y espero. Espere tanto que creía que mis piernas se iban a desvanecer. Justo cuando me iba a ir ya escucho la molesta voz detrás mio.

-¡Heeey Lovino! ¿Has esperado mucho por mi?

-¡Pues claro que lo he hecho afeminado de mierda! Casi media hora, es un nuevo récord para ti.

-Ay, no es para tanto Lovinito

-No me llames así.

-Tsk, que delicadito que salio.

-¿Lo tienes o no?

-Claro que si, no soy tan olvidadizo como Toris

Después de pasarse despreocupada mente la mano por el pelo saco un sobre de la mochila (que era rosa y con ponis, como no) y me lo entrego.

-Espero que te sirva para el trabajo.

-Yo también lo espero, por tu bien. Ahora me largo, cuida tus espaldas Feliks.

-¿Que? ¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo para esto?

-¿Y que mas quieres?

-¡Te ordeno que me acompañes a desayunar!

-¡A mi no me ordenas nada rubio de bote!

Y después de media hora acabe sentado en una churrería del barrio antiguo abarrotada de personas. Feliks no paraba de parlotear como una cotorra de lo bien que le iba con el ruso primo de Toris y como odiaba a su hermana junto de mas cosas sin sentido que me arruinaban los oídos.

-¿Y a ti que tal te va por casa?

-¿eh? Pues bien supongo. Hará como dos meses que se mudo un ingles estreñido. Es un caballerito ingles que escucha heavy metal a toda ostia por la noche.

-¿Arthur? Arthur Kirkland ¿verdad?

-¡¿Porque mierda le conoce todo el mundo?!

-El fue uno de mis compañeros cuando iba a primaria. Es mayor por un año. Osea como que de pequeño era muy mono, pero le he visto la foto de Beeroak y ahora parece ser que esta mas amargado que nunca.

-Aja...

-No lo veo desde hace mas de un año. No me esperaba que regresara de Londres tan pronto. ¿Como te va con el?

-Pues.. supongo que bien.

Hice memoria. Desde el día de la comida conjunta con los imbéciles nos habíamos vuelto mas cercanos. No, no es como si fuéramos amigos, es decir yo solo me aprovechaba de el para que me llevara en coche, nada mas. Pero lo cierto es que las cosas con Antonio me están yendo mejor desde que el cejas esta en la casa. Ya no me siento mal a su lado.

-Hey Lovino, ¿osea tipo como que estás bien? Te has puesto rojo.

-Eh, si, solo es que hace un poco de calor aquí.

-Ya, claro...-dijo mirándome de una forma bastante sospechosa

Después de eso, me quede a comer a su apartamento, y entre pizzas y videojuegos el tiempo se fue volando. Cuando me di cuenta serian ya las 8:30 de la noche. Como quien no quiere la cosa me había pasado ya todo el día con ese malnacido amigo rosa (como toda su casa). Me despedí rápidamente y cogiendo la linea lila regrese al apartamento de Padilla.

Abrí la puerta sin cuidado, cansado del día aunque no hubiera hecho muchas cosas, y me encontré a Antonio y a Emma. Parecía que iban a salir, vestían elegantes. Emma se veía preciosa.

Antonio me miro con alegría, y sujetándole la mano a Emma declaro;

-¡Por fin Emma me ha aceptado! Ahora estamos saliendo juntos.

Y mi capa de felicidad se derrumbo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo del mes ^^ Por cada review Toño recibe un puñetazo de Lovi E-É **

**Hasta la proxima, los reviews me motiban mucho! Y agradezco a los que dejaron la vez pasada /-3-/**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de decir nada, así que solo dejo el capitulo por aquí, y espero que lo disfrutéis amorcitos~ ^^ **

**PD; Este capitulo me ha salido mas largo, espero que no se os haga dramon del todo XDD Despues ya vendrá lo bonito bonito *^***

* * *

-¡Por fin Emma me ha aceptado! Ahora estamos saliendo juntos.

Sentí un ráfaga de aire seco. Ya no tenia aliento y mi garganta se seco. Me quede mirándoles, con un sentimiento de rabia en el pecho. Había perdido. Le había perdido sin ni siquiera llegar a poseer lo No podía hablar, pero tampoco quería El frio invadía mi cuerpo poco a poco, quemándome El sentimiento de angustia se expandía por mi cuerpo. Suspire. Sinceramente sabía que este momento llegaría algún día. Era inevitable. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, las lagrimas no llegaban. Se atascaban en algún lugar incierto y no salían. Lloraba por dentro.

Ellos me miraban extrañados. Se que me estaban hablando, pero no respondí enseguida. Lentamente me acerque a ambos y los abrace. Simplemente eso. Mostrando les mi afecto. No podía enfadarme con ellos. Ni siquiera con Emma. Después de todo ella es la segunda persona que cuidó de mi y en la mujer en que mas confió Sus sentimientos son puros, y Antonio sera feliz. Si Antonio es feliz yo también lo debo ser.

Correspondieron mi abrazo con gusto, casi ahogándome, y tan solo cuando Emma se separo de nosotros, pude respirar.

Les mire con cariño y me olvide de mi. Tan solo eran ellos. Una pareja feliz. Estoy seguro que les depara un futuro asombroso. Me siento feliz.

-Dejo en claro que seré el padrino de vuestros hijos.

Antonio me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y palmeándome la espalda me iba contando cosas sobre su nueva novia mientras Emma me miraba emocionada. Y en un momento desaparecí de la faz de la tierra para ellos. Se miraron con ternura, para después besarse apasionadamente. Entonces sentí la soledad otra vez. Simplemente no podía desear felicidad a los demás cuando ni yo mismo era feliz.

No podía

En cuanto acabaron, les eche de casa con el pretexto de que iban a llegar tarde. Ahora las lagrimas subían Se acumulaban en mis ojos peligrosamente. Cerré la puerta violentamente y me apoye en la pared del lado izquierdo.

Contenía las lagrimas como podía. Pasaron diez minutos en los que miraba a la nada. Una lagrima se escurrió por mi cara, solitaria.

Y entonces llego. Arthur abrió la puerta con rudeza, y me miro. Se veía sudado y con una preocupación extrema.

Yo le mire, con lagrimas a punto de salir. Mi labio comenzó a temblar y la segunda lagrima de angustia salió.

Entonces fue cuando Arthur me abrazo. Se lanzo encima mio y acaró mis cabellos con suavidad. Me envolvió con sus brazos protectores. No me dejo ir.

Y los sollozos salieron. Comenze a llorar en su hombro, desesperado, sin querer creer lo que sucedía. Me susurraba palabras de consuelo, como la primera vez que llore enfrente de él.

No se cuanto tiempo pase abrazado a él, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, con ligeros espasmos, aún llorando. Arthur me cargo a su espalda, y me llevo a mi habitación. Allí me metió a la cama (a la fuerza) y me quede dormido. En cuanto acabe de llorar me sentí mejor. Y me dormí.

* * *

Desperté hacia las 7 de la mañana, por culpa de mi despertador antiguo que no entendía el termino "sábado". Con un golpe lo apague, molesto ya de la maldita alarma. Levantándome de la cama fui a la cocina y comencé a comer galletas. Pensando el lo sucedido el día anterior, me sonroje, pensando en todas las cosas vergonzosas que hice delante del cejotas. ¡Quede como un estúpido! Encima ahora tengo que lidiar con Antonio y sus; ¿que le regalo? ¿rosas o tulipanes? ¿querrá ir a Sant Medir? Si, ya he pasado este proceso con demasiadas novias de Toño.

-Te vas a poner gordo si comes tanto.

-No me importa.

El cejas estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirando como comía Lo ultimo que quería hoy era verle y justo a primera hora venia a molestarme. ¿Irónico no?

Se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Pase cinco minutos mas comiendo galletas hasta que se digno a hablarme.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Que paso exactamente ayer?

-Antonio me presento a su nueva novia, nos abrazamos, les di mi aprobación y se marcharon.

-¿Porque les diste tu visto buen?

-No podía decirles que no estaba de acuerdo. Tendrías que haberlos visto, estaban demasiado... No es normal que Antonio este tan contento con sus novias, y Emma se veía mas feliz que nunca, desprendían felicidad por las orejas.

-¡Si alguien te gusta tienes que luchar Lovino! ¡No puedes dejarlo ir así!

-Tengo un lio en la cabeza Arthur, ya no se si me gusta, ¡No tengo claro nada!

-¿Y que paso para que te pusieras en ese estado?

Me levante irritado, ni ganas de decirle a ese bastardo que ellos se besaron delante mio. Me siguió hasta el salón, gritándome cosas sin sentido.

-¿¡Que paso Lovino!? ¡No me ignores!

-¡Se besaron delante mio! ¿¡Contento!?

Arthur se quedo en medio del salón con una expresión extraña. De pronto se echo a reír Reír señores, reír

-¿¡Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia!?

-Un beso no significa nada. Absolutamente nada. Que se besaran enfrente tuyo no significa nada.

Me quede asombrado. Odia hablar de los besos como si no fueran nada. Cuando para mi, era la forma mas sincera de expresar el amor. La mas pura.

-Un beso es amor. Los besos no se pueden tomar a la ligera.

-Mira Lovino, te voy a dar un consejo, como tu mayor. Los besos nunca significan nada. He tenido muchas relaciones al largo de mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que los besos son la mentira mas buena para llegar a la verdad. Nadie besa sintiendo amor verdadero. Es como un rutina.

-No es mi problema si has tenido relaciones amargadas ¿sabes?

Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Y me agarro de los hombros, acercándome a el, a una distancia peligrosa de su boca. Sentía su aliento de te dulce acariciándome la cara, y me sonroje mas aún.

Sentí que mi corazón latía fuertemente de lo nervioso que estaba, y mi cara adoptaba cada vez más la forma de un tomate. Mientras que el estaba mas tranquilo que nada, observándome de cerca.

Y me beso. Junto sus labios con los míos, acariciándolos Y le correspondí. Era un beso suave, con sabor a té. No se en que momento pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el los pasaba por mi cintura.

En un momento ya había abierto la boca para profundizar el beso, cosa que Arthur no rechazo, y ahora besándome más fieramente, se adueño de mi boca.

Estuvimos besándonos un rato mas hasta que se acabo el aire. El se separo tranquilo, y yo me quede en mi sitio, aún sin creérmelo

-Esta es la prueba de que yo tengo razón.

-Eh?..

-¿No has sentido nada verdad?

Me quede helado en el sitio. ¿Había sido una prueba? ¿Una simple comprobación de su maldita teoría de los cojones? ¿Solo eso?

-Supongo... Que tu tenías razón después de todo...

Me dedicó una mirada fría. No la supe interpretar del todo, pero daba miedo. Se retiro del salón, dejándome confuso. Mucho.

* * *

El despertador sonó otra vez (¡Maldito despertador!) y lo apague con mala gana. El reloj de mi habitación marcaba las nueve y treinta y seis. Muy pronto para mi. Pero para mi desgracia hoy vendría Feliciano, y no me quedaba de otra que levantarme. Me levanté con desgana.

Pase exactamente una hora y media en el baño arreglándome. Otra media hora escogiendo ropa y cinco minutos examinándome en un espejo. Casi que me parecía a Feliks. ¿Ese desgraciado me pego la costumbre de arreglarme demasiado!

Suspire y mire la hora de nuevo. Las once y nueve. Feliciano tendría que haber llegado hace diez minutos. Pero no, como anda con ese noviecito suyo, no tiene tiempo para su hermano. Debería de pasar mas tiempo conmigo en vez de con el macho patatas ese.

El timbre sonó al cabo de cinco minutos. Me levanté con desgana, como se iba a arrepentir de haber llegado tarde, y si venía con el maldito macho patatas conocería la ira de Lovino Vargas. Abrí la puerta, esperando encontrarme a mi hermano y a la cosa esa de dos metros de alto, pero...

-¡CHIGIII!

¡Delante mío estaba el bastardo holandés! Y fatal, tenia el pelo mojado y desprendía un mensaje de "Como te atrevas a reírte de mi... ¡Te mato!"

Retrocedí dos pasos asustado para mirarlo mejor. Al reconocerme relajó la mirada y me aparto de la puerta, entrando en mi casa como si nada.

-Tráeme una toalla.- me ordenó, caminando hasta el salón.

No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, así que simplemente cogí una toalla y dos cervezas, que puse delante de el gigante, y sentándome al lado de él, encendí la televisión. Lo mire otra vez, ahora se secaba el cabello mientras bebia la cerveza (que no era para él).

-¿Puedo saber porque estás aquí? ¿Y porque tu pelo esta mojado?

Me miro con desgana para soltarlo todo con un bufido.

-Unos niños me han bombardeado en el pelo con globos de agua. Y justo, eran esos niños que Antonio cuida en sus horas libres, y como seguramente estará con Emma, lo voy a esperar aquí.

-Como si estuvieras en casa..- comenté, irónicamente.

-Eso mismo haré.

Es definitivo, este tipo no tiene ningún sentimiento excepto todo el cariño "fraternal" hacia su hermana. Y no pilla nada.

Espere un rato más en el salón, mirando un programa de esos chorras, en los que mas que debates son salas de gritos, un concurso de haber quien grita más alto.

-Mira Lovino, deberias ir allí. Con el mal genio que tienes seguro que los callas a todos.

-En mi puta vida iré a Sálvame, además, no es como si cogieran a cualquiera.

-Tsk, da igual, te colamos.

-¿Tu y quien más?

-Guillermo, Sadik y Mei.

-¿Espera, tienes amigos?

-¿Por quién me tomas?

En ese instante volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez con más insistencia. Ahora seguro que era Feliciano.

Corrí a abrir la puerta, y justo abrirla, Feliciano se me lanzo a los brazos (esa maldita costumbre suya).

-Ve~ ¡Fratello! ¿¡Como estás!?

-¡Estoy bien demonios! ¡Quítate de encima!

-Iba a venir Ludwing, pero tengo que hablar algo contigo. ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

La expresión de Feliciano cambio de un momento a otro, y se torno a una mas seria. Sonreí un poco, y avise a Vincent que estaría en la habitación mientras conducía a Feli a ella.

Nos sentamos en la cama, y Feliciano empezó a hablarme.

-Quiero cortar con Ludwing.

Solo al escuchar estas palabras, mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿dejarlo? Hice un gesto para que siguiera.

-He visto como Ludwing mira a Kiku últimamente. Si ya no me quiere... No tengo nada que hacer con él. Solo quiero que sea libre. Además, también Kiku lo mira. No quiero arruinarlo. Necesito que me aconsejes fratello. No se realmente que hacer.

Suspire aliviado. Con que solamente era eso...

-No hace falta que te preocupes por nada Feli. Veamos, como decirlo... El macho patatas me dijo hace unos días que esta haciendo una cosa que es sorpresa con Kiku. Por eso le mira tanto. Te has puesto celoso por nada.

Mi hermano se reactivo de nuevo. Volvía a tener esa sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-¡Que bien Lovi! ¡Pero no me digas la sorpresa, quiero saberla por mi cuenta!

-No te la iba a decir de todos modos...

-¿Y a ti te ha pasado algo nuevo con Antonio?

-Sabes bien que esta saliendo con Emma...

-Pero no me refiero al termino romántico fratello, ve~ es que te ha pasado algo bueno estos días?

Recordé el beso con Arthur de la semana pasada. Mi cara enrojeció, y me eche en la cama.

-No lo se..

-¿Como que no lo sabes? ve~

-No se si es bueno o malo...

-¿Pero que ha pasado?

-Bueno, ¿sabes de Arthur verdad?

-Si~ Es tu compañero de piso~

-Pues... El día que supe que Antonio estaba saliendo con Emma, Arthur me consoló bastante, y al día siguiente le conté todo lo que me había sucedido. Ellos se besaron delante mío, y para mi un beso significa mucho, así que se lo conté a Arthur, pero para el los besos no son nada.

-¿Te enfadaste con él?

Me sonroje levemente al recordar su determinación antes del beso.

-No exactamente... El me beso...

Los ojos de Feli se abrieron demasiado y comenzó a sacudirme de los hombros como un poseso, dando chillidos de niñata quinceañera con su vestido nuevo (mas molesto que el ñoño de Toño)

-¡Entonces porfín tienes pareja! ¿¡Desde cuando estáis saliendo!?

-No... No estamos saliendo.

-¿Eh?

-Te he dicho que solo hizo eso para demostrarme que no todos los besos debían de ser sinceros. Para el... no fue nada...- dije, con un deje de tristeza en mis palabras.

Feliciano me miro con una mirada pícara.

-Entonces... ¿te gustó?

-¿Q-q-que dices? Claro que no..

-¿Y entonces que hay con ese sonrojo?~

Me lleve las manos a la cara. ¡Si me sonrojaba mas seguro que incendiaba la habitación!

-¡Yo estoy enamorado de Antonio!

Bien hecho Lovino. Ese secreto que taaaanto querías guardar se te ha escapado delante de la tercera persona mas cotilla del mundo (Primeros puestos desde el segundo; Francis, Feliks).

Alzó una ceja con sorpresa. Creo que eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y hace cuanto que te gusta Arthur?

-¡Que te he dicho que no me gusta Arthur joder coño, que no me gusta!

-Yo creo que si~ Lo mismo decía yo cuando me gustaba Ludwing~ Ve~

-Bueno, creo que se ha hecho tarde, vamos, te acompaño.

-P-pero hermano, ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!

Arrastre a mi hermano hasta la salida. Lo metí en el coche a la fuerza y una de las vecinas me miro mal (como si fuera a secuestrar a mi hermano gemelo joder...). Si seguía hablando de ese tema en una casa donde en cualquier momento podría regresar Arthur de sus reuniones "universitarias" me daba un ataque.

Conducí hasta su casa, entre comentarios tontos y maldiciones, para quedarme a comer con el y el macho patatas ese. Al final se añadió su hermano gilipollas del pollo estúpido y pasamos la tarde jugando a la Wii (Si, al wii sports, ¿problem?).

Casi no me tenia en pie al acabar la tarde. ¡Si esque los entrenamientos del macho patatas a mi hermano le estaban dando resultado!

Las seis de la tarde, una puesta de sol y yo ahí, metido en un coche con un bote de palomitas frías de la casa de mi hermano. Solo deseaba llegar a mi cuarto y patalear como una niña enamorada comiendo a más no poder. He dicho. Porque lo que dijo Feliciano me llego al corazón. Seguramente estaba enamorado de Antonio... ¿Pero hasta que punto eso seguía siendo cierto? Creo que veo a Antonio como un amor platónico, no lo se, a Arthur lo veo mas cercano, como... ¡Aaaahg! ¡Ya! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ahora mismo.

Y llegue, llegue in hacer el menor ruido, pero al parecer, los que estaban en mi piso no lo tenían tan claro. Me asome a la vidriera del salón y vi la silueta de una chica. No podían ser Antonio y Emma porque se fueron a casa del tulipán ese a dormir (si, a dormir y no a hacer un trío). Abrí la puerta un poco y vi a Elaine. Llevaba la misma ropa (exactamente la misma) que cuando la vi por primera vez, pero no estaba sola. Arthur estaba a su lado, con una guitarra en las piernas, sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello.

Otra vez no por favor Otra vez lo mismo no.

* * *

**~¿Review?~ **

**Espero haber sido clara en todo, si tenéis dudas, dejarlo en los reviews, si os ha gustado, también, y si no os gusta y queréis quemar todas las hojas de mi libreta de mis fics Engmanos, dejadlo también junto a la razón de porque queréis hacerlo~**


End file.
